


in my body, i have a soft light

by herwhiteknight



Series: give my new body a chance [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Mild Smut, Trans Character, mtf, pre-op blake, smut with emotions, trans character is blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: "I know before that I've always touched you with my hands and my tongue, and I love touching you like that, but-""What is it, Blake?""I wanted to ask... if you would want to touch it. To touch me... like that."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: give my new body a chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911724
Comments: 25
Kudos: 189





	in my body, i have a soft light

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were bouncing headcanons around about trans!Blake and she gave me a suggestion for a scene for some emotional smut n stuff and well, I just kinda started writing it and then got really invested and had to finish it. So here it is!
> 
> Again this is a smut fic (more focused on emotions) with a pre-op Blake, so if that's not your thing then don't bother reading. But if you do read, any comments and feedback are much appreciated!

It's an innocuous Saturday at Blake and Yang's apartment. Blake is sitting on the couch, legs folded underneath herself and reading a book while Yang is next to her, hunched forward on the couch and working on a small engineering project, pieces scattered about the coffee table. Blake turns a page, not at all aware of what she's read - because, in fact, her eyes haven't been on the pages of her book at all. The turning of the page was merely a performative, habitual movement at this point. Because she'd been spending the last ten minutes staring at Yang's fingers working deftly on… whatever her project was exactly. And being overwhelmed by their movements for one incredibly simple reason.

She was extremely turned on.

"I can feel you staring, babe," Yang remarks, and Blake jumps. Yang hasn't turned, hasn't given any indication that she's been paying attention to anything other than the project on the table. But then, Yang has _always_ been perceptive.

"Guilty," Blake gives easily. Because everything about her relationship with Yang is easy. Except for one small, not exactly tiny, thing. "Your hands are so… talented," she offers instead, sort of hoping the conversation would either lead itself around to what she _really_ wants to say naturally, or if it'll lead somewhere else and the conversation gets derailed. Blake isn't exactly sure _which_ one she really wants right now.

Yang hums. "I've heard _that_ line before…," she sets down her little mechanical piece carefully before turning on the couch to face her girlfriend. "Usually in… very different circumstances though. And I gotta say, Blake. Your hands are _just_ as talented as mine. Maybe even moreso."

Blake fiddles with the drawstring on her sweats, twisting it between her fingers. And yeah, she could see an opening to expand the conversation. Guess she had to take it. "Yang," she starts, scooting just a little closer and crossing her legs. Knowing Yang would follow her train of thought, Blake takes a different track. "I… I know that I've told you before about… well. You know," she gestures down between her legs, calling attention to it in a way that she doesn't usually ever want - except it's been getting more difficult to ignore lately, watching Yang working out, or seeing her getting ready for showers, or just cuddling her a little too close. And she's not sure if she _wants_ to keep ignoring it anymore. 

Yang nods simply, and there's no judgement in her gaze as she reaches out and tangles her fingers within Blake's so very gently.

So Blake takes a deep breath. And continues. "I know before I've always…," she looks at her hand within Yang's, parts her fingers gently and teases a thumb across her knuckle. She glances up at Yang, and sees a blush tinting her cheeks. She goes on, "It's just my hands and my tongue and I love touching you like that, in that way, of course I do. But..." 

"What's the matter, Blake?" Yang knows - _of course Yang can tell_ \- that there's something on Blake's mind.

"I-" she freezes, imperceptibly. _No, no, she wouldn't_ \- but yet, her lips drive onward, "I want to ask you if… you would want to..." _God no. She didn't sign up for that, she wouldn't want anything to do with it at all. Why even think it?_

"Go on,” Yang, she's so reassuring - _god it almost makes it harder to ask_ , because Blake's pretty sure she'll say no, pretty sure she'll get the most disgusted look on her face-

"If you would want to… touch it. Touch... me. Like that," she drops the bomb. And waits.

Yang's eyes soften almost instantly, her expression growing so gentle and so kind and it basically makes Blake cry right there. "Oh Blake. Of course baby," Yang murmurs and _god_ she's gentle. She's so gentle without pitying her or coddling her or.. anything. And Blake just loves her. "If you want me to, of course I will."

"You're..." Blakes breath is stuttering in her lungs - her heart busy trying to restart itself. "You're not disgusted?"

"Blake baby," Yang starts, settling her hand gently on her thigh, and Blake knows that they're both hyper aware of the warmth and placement of her touch. "Not at all. It's a part of you. And I love every.. inch of you," Yang says, still soft - but there's an undertow of lust there, which sears the full meaning across Blake's skin, the words landing with their proper intention.

Blake could feel herself starting to get hard. But still she shook, nervous. And a little ashamed. "It disgusts me, sometimes," she admits quietly. But the words don't hold much self-loathing in the face of Yang's unrelenting love. "But I.... the idea of.. being inside you - feeling myself inside you I…," her whole body trembles at even the mere _thought_ of it. There's so much unknown there, the thought of using something she so often _hates_ in an act of love and adoration - of pleasure? The pieces don't line up in her head. But maybe, just.. if Yang were there to guide them into place... "I think that it's something that I.. would like to try. I've been thinking a lot about it recently, honestly."

Yang is quick to reassure, to press a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Whatever you're comfortable with, okay baby? We don't have to start right now-"

"But I _want_ to," Blake says, and it comes out more of a needy moan than she intends. Now that she's said it, lifted her thoughts out into the open, the desire becomes more raw, tangible. The fabric of her comfy stay-in sweats shift, and Blake blushes hotter than Yang's semblance. Blake continues, somehow, for once not embarrassed by the very physical reaction of her attraction - but rather emboldened. "I… it's incredibly difficult to live with you sometimes and… and not want you. To not want to touch you and love you the way that you deserve."

"Blake…" Yang rasps, the word dropping low on her lips. Heat pools in Blake's gut as a response, the material of her sweats forming a tent as her cock shifts near Yang's hand on her thigh.

"I've wanted to shower with you sometimes, I just…," she's so breathless now, heart racing with all her nerves and her excitement and her arousal and it starts culminating to a point. "I wasn't even sure if you'd ever want to see me like that, when I hardly ever want to see myself-"

"Blake, baby," Yang interrupts softly, but there's still that undercurrent that electrifies everything that she says. "Tell me what you want. Right now. I'll do it for you. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Kiss me," she blurts, assertive and sure - the way that she normally is when it comes to almost everything else in their relationship. Everything else but what she has below. "Just - _fucking kiss me_ , Yang."

Yang is quick to oblige to a request like _that_ , and she leans in, bracing both of her hands high up on Blake's thighs for support and it's _such_ a huge fucking turn on with how close her grip is to Blake's bulge. And for several long moments, Blake gets lost in the urgency of the kiss, the heated desire - before incessant throbbing from down below draws her attention away from Yang's lips. And she pulls back suddenly, panting and on fire.

Yang just stares at her, patient and waiting, with kiss-swollen lips and a half-lidded gaze, waiting for whatever Blake commands next. 

"Not there," she corrects herself, suddenly burning with a need to know what being touched _there_ feels like. She pauses for a long second, anxiety and passion hammering through her veins, before biting her lip - then reaching down under the waistbands of her underwear and her sweats and pulling herself free so that she stands erect. Another beat, Yang's silence feeling near reverential at this point, and Blake breathes out, "Kiss me _here_. I want to know what it feels like. I want to know how it feels when you touch me."

Yang's hands drift to the exposed skin of her hips, her slowless not a result of discomfort or unwillingness, but rather as an appreciation and a desire to savour. She stoops down low so that her head is between Blakes legs - and even the quiet warmth of Yang’s breathing against her nearly sends her spiralling. 

Yang slides her hands down the small of Blake's back. Then stops. "Can I take these off?" she asks gently.

Blake just nods, unable to form words through the feeling of being worshipped like this.

Yang tucks those deft fingers of hers under the waistbands and slides pants and underwear down her legs with ease, exposing the skin down to her ankles. Blake hasn't been laid bare like this in a long time, but she can't bring herself to even want to cover up, to tuck it back into place - not when Yang is staring up at her like that, with so much love in her expression. Blake feels tears prick at the corners of her eyes as Yang presses soft kisses to the insides of her thighs. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" she sighs, switching to her other leg. "My beautiful girl…"

Blake's hands curl into fists against the couch and she slumps back against the armrest as Yang continues gently kissing her way up her thighs. Even just the gentle back and forth alone is almost enough to have her come undone. "Please, _please_ kiss me," she nearly babbles, tossing an arm over her forehead as her breath stutters. "Kiss my clit," she begs.

Yang shifts closer, bracing her forearms on Blake's upper thighs for balance, and lifts herself up to Blake's tip. And presses the softest of kisses just beneath where she wants it most. Precum leaks out at the touch and the moan that Blake lets out is absolutely _dirty_ . "God, babe you are so _wet_ ," Yang sighs in satisfaction. "I'm going to taste you now, is that okay?"

"Yes yes yes, please I need to feel you Yang, _please_."

Yang's tongue darts out, licks her way slow and deliberate around Blake's head and Blake's whole body twitches violently with the touch. "I…," Blake whines, her back arching just briefly as she fights for some semblance of control. She wants this moment to last just for a little longer. "I didn't know it could feel this good, touched like this-" she's pretty sure she's incomprehensible, but Yang's making her feel _so loved_ and so desired and- 

Yang's fingers brush against her exposed hipbones and the sensation makes her cock twitch.

"God, I… _fuck_ ," Blake half-moans, half-groans in shy, awkward embarassment. "Yang I'm so-"

Yang stops for a moment, then runs her fingers across the planes of Blake's hips once more, staring as the reaction happens again. 

"Yang-"

" _Fuck_ that's… so fucking hot as shit Blake."

"I… yeah?" she asks, a little stunned and a little nervous and _very_ shy but also kinda very pleased with herself. 

"Mmm," Yang hums, stretching her neck to experiment with a hot open mouthed kiss to the jut of her hip - just to see the intensity of the reaction she'd get. Blake moans, her stomach tightening - and she tries to breathe. 

"You're gonna make me fucking cum," Blake growls, fisting her hand in Yang's hair and tugging upward slightly to give herself a breather. Anyone else would've been decked on the spot, but when it's Blake, Yang just grins.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to do," Yang explains patiently, though there's a hint of a snort that lifts the end of her sentence as she returns to kissing her way across her stomach to give a little love to the other side of the newly found sensitive area.

Blake forces a breath through her nose to unwind a little tension from the coil in her stomach - because she's feeling a little (a lot) guilty. "I haven't even touched _you_ yet," she whispers, heavy.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later, baby," Yang explains simply, lifting her head briefly to smirk a little grin up at her. "I want you to feel _good_ right now Blake. You can get your dirty hands all over me after, but right now?" Yang slides a hand up and down Blake's thigh, her fingertips ghosting along her skin, leaving the barest hint of sensation in their wake. The suggestion makes Blake twitch again, and she flushes a bright red, but stays silent as Yang continues. "Right now I want you to watch me as I suck on your clit, alright? And I want you to keep watching as I make you cum all over me."

" _Yang_ -"

"Keep your eyes open baby," Yang murmurs as she flattens her tongue and licks all the way up Blake's length to her clit, then forms a small _o_ with her mouth. Slowly she places her lips at the tip and bobs her head up and down just enough so that she has the most sensitive flesh contained within the rhythm of her mouth. Then she starts to swirl her tongue.

"I - fuck, _oh god-_ " Pleasure instantly coils tight in her stomach, and there's absolutely no fighting it now. Yang is about to bring her to the brink and over it - and she can't remember the last time touching her own penis elicited _this_ kind of pleasure. Her legs start shaking, and she locks her heels at the small of Yang's back to just maybe hold on a little longer - because right now, this is a sensation she wants to last forever. And she can't remember the last time she honestly thought something like that.

"Yang - _Yang please_ , I…" Blake's back arches, her hand tugging demandingly at Yang's hair as her other hand clamps over her own mouth as everything builds and builds and _builds_. Yang’s gentle bobbing hits a faster pace and her tongue starts flicking a fast staccato against her clit, her hands dusting across the skin of Blake's abdomen and back down her thighs for that last final piece-

Blake _snaps._ Her back arches as she feels herself explode in a way that she _never_ has before, not even before she knew she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. Distantly, she's aware of Yang taking more of her length inside her mouth - but instead of hating the real feeling of being inside something rather than imagining having something inside her, the sensation of Yang's mouth wrapped around her cock guides her down from the intense orgasm. And leaves her breathless. 

"Yang, I…," she mumbles, words muffled at first by a hand she didn't even know she had clamped over her mouth.

"Hey, baby, sh… it's okay," Yang hushes her gently, lifting herself up and crawling up Blake's body. Her thumb delicately brushes at the corners of Blake's eyes. "I've got you. You and your beautiful tears, I've got you."

"I've _never_ … no one has ever-" Blake shudders as a fresh wave of emotions hit her. She curls into Yang's chest, feeling beautifully vulnerable and exposed and _known_. And she's not scared at all. "Do you know what you even did?"

Yang leans over to kiss her lips gently, and Blake tastes herself there, and she leans in for a longer moment. _She can make anything beautiful_ , Blake finds herself thinking as Yang pulls back. "What I did?" Yang answers, as if it's a rhetorical question. "I just made love to the most beautiful girl-"

"You showed me what it felt like to _love me_ , Yang," Blake says, stopping Yang in her tracks. "I've never felt that. Not from anyone. Not from myself. Not really."

The statement hangs heavy in the air, and Yang pauses in her response long enough to give the words the respect they deserve. Kissing Blake on the forehead, she finally murmurs, "I hope you get used to it, Blake. Because every single minute that you're with me, you'll know what that feels like. I promise."


End file.
